


Somebody said you got a new friend......

by Barson4Ever



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: Rafael and Olivia come to terms with Reality





	Somebody said you got a new friend......

Rafael was sitting in the corner of the room watching everyone having fun with their boyfriend/girlfriends. When he saw the two of them dancing, kissing each other. Raf took another sip watching them, listening to the song currently playing.

**-Somebody said you got a new friend. Does she love you better than I can? I know where you at, I bet she's around.- ******

Raf spotted Amanda coming up to Sonny they were always around each other, they started to dance. The one Raf loves in someone else arms.

**-Yeah I know it's stupid, I just gotta see it for myself.- ******

********

Rafael didn't believe it at first when Liv had told him, he was supposed to be with Sonny and she Amanda... They were both heartbroken.

**-I'm in the corner watching you kiss her, oh, oh, oh I'm right over here why can't you see me? Oh, oh, oh I'm giving it my all but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh.-**

Raf threw back his almost full glass of scotch as he watched Sonny and Amanda. He could see Liv on the other side of the room doing the same.

**-I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line.- ******

********

Raf was messed up watching the man he loves kissing someone else, watching as they kissed, laughing at something Raf felt his heartbreak as the chorus began again.

**-I'm in the corner watching you kiss her, oh, oh, oh I'm right over here why can't you see me? Oh, oh, oh... But I'm not the guy you're taking home ohh, I keep dancing on my own.-**

Raf gets up, he’s already drunk.

**-So far away but still so near... The light goes on, the music dies but you don't see me standing here.-**

Raf looked at Amanda and Sonny once more.

**-I just came to came to say goodbye.-**

"Bye Sonny." Raf whispered.

He turned walking toward the door, as the song came to an end.

**-I'm giving it my all. But I'm not the guy you're taking home, oh.. So far away, but still so near…-**

Raf met Liv at the door.

"Hi." she smiled at him.

"Hey yourself."

"Hard for you to watch too?" Liv asked.

Raf nodded.

"Especially during that song." Raf whispered, wiping his eyes.

Liv nodded.

"You okay, Rafa?" Liv asked.

"Yeah, I think I am. Are you?"

Liv smiled.

"I think I am too."

Raf smiled a sad smile, watching Liv as he put his arm around her waist.

"We all traded partners." Liv said.

"Yeah, I still love him though." Raf whispered.

"I still love her, too."

"And I love you, Liv."

"I love you too, Rafa."

Raf smiled as she leaned up and kissed him.


End file.
